Confession
by yukiyosaki
Summary: Riku memendam perasaan lain terhadap kakaknya, Tomoe. Hingga suatu hari... Waning: incest
_Ciaossu~_ yu-ki disini.

Ini adalah fic pertamaku. Sejak POSA tamat, rasanya hati ini masih belum bisa move on aja. Kemudian terlahirlah fic Tomoe×Riku ini. Thanks to Riecchi atas sarannya buat fic ini. Semoga ngga OOC, cuma bisa menggali karakternya Tomoe dari anime.

Selamat membaca!

xxxx

"Tomoe...!"

Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan menerobos masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia tak mengira laki-laki yang ia cari tengah terlelap sambil memegang sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia pasti ketiduran saat membaca.

Musim panas pertama Riku sejak bersekolah di Honan hampir berakhir. _Turnamen End_ of _Summer_ pun telah berlalu. Sesuatu mengejutkan Riku ketika ia tiba di rumah kemarin. Ia mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut gelap itu di hadapannya. Ya, Tomoe kembali. Entah kapan terakhir kali Riku melihat sosok itu pulang.

Tomoe bilang, ia akan berada di rumah sampai akhir libur musim panas. Itu artinya hanya tersisa beberapa hari yang singkat. Dalam hati kecilnya, Riku berharap bisa bersama Tomoe lebih lama. Seperti dulu, saat mereka berlari bersama, saat Riku berusaha mati-matian menggapai punggung Tomoe, saat Riku masih sanggup meraih jemari Tomoe ketika ia terjatuh... Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka berubah. Semakin jauh, tak terjangkau.

Riku menyadari sesuatu sejak turnamen EOS berlangsung. Bukanlah salah Tomoe jika ia pernah membenci stride, tak seharusnya pula ia menyalahkan Tomoe karena keputusasaannya. Meski Tomoe tak banyak melontarkan kata-kata, seharusnya Riku menyadari perasaan Tomoe yang terluka karena Riku. Seharusnya Riku mengerti sepintas kesedihan dibalik senyum tipisnya. Tomoe pasti sedih karena Riku pernah mengatakan akan berhenti bermain stride karenanya.

Awalnya Riku bermaksud mengajak Tomoe makan malam. Namun ketika melihat wajah pulas sang kakak, Riku mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin lebih baik ia membiarkan Tomoe terlelap dan pergi keluar membeli makanan. Ayah dan ibu masih berada di toko kue seperti biasanya. Riku menyadari bahwa bukanlah ide yang bagus jika ia mencoba membuat makan malam sendiri di dapur. Ia bahkan tak pernah berhasil memasak telur tanpa gosong. Biasanya sang kakak lebih bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini tapi Riku tak ingin mengganggunya.

Riku berhenti sejenak di samping Tomoe. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak berada sedekat ini dengannya. Ia tak dapat menduga apa yang Tomoe pikirkan. Selain karena raut wajahnya yg tersembunyi di balik sejumput ramput gelapnya, Tomoe hampir tak pernah mengugkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Ia bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya pada Riku.

"Padahal aku ingin selalu bersama Tomoe... tapi Tomoe selalu meninggalkanku..." gumamnya pelan.

Riku melirik buku di tangan Tomoe. Sepertinya ia mengenalinya...

TUNGGU DULU. BUKU INI... BUKU INI ADALAH...

"EHH INI KAN...?!" Riku terkejut melihat Tomoe menggenggam buku itu... buku harian Riku.

Sudah lama Riku tak melihat buku itu. Dimana Tomoe menemukannya?

Apa ia membacanya?

Bagaimana kalau ia membaca semuanya?

Bagaimana kalau Tomoe tahu...?

Riku sungguh amat sangat berharap kiamat datang pada saat itu juga. Hal ini terlalu memalukan. Ia tak ingin membayangkan reaksi Tomoe dan pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk membayangkannya. Sampai-sampai jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali serasa mau copot.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Riku menarik buku bersampul merah muda dari tangan Tomoe. Ia berbalik secepat kilat hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Sayangnya sebelah kakinya tersandung sesuatu di lantai dan ia terjelembab jatuh. Spontan saja Riku berteriak kesakitan. Tomoe membuka matanya karena merasa terusik oleh kegaduhan yang terjadi.

"Riku? Kenapa kau..." Tomoe bangkit duduk sambil mengusap -usap mata.

"T-T-Tomoe..." Riku semakin gugup.

"Itu buku milik Riku? Maaf tadi aku pinjam..." pandangan Tomoe tertuju pada benda di tangan Riku.

"Ah? Oh... ya... dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di bawah meja itu."

Riku baru ingat. Sesekali jika ia merindukan Tomoe, ia datang ke ruangan ini untuk sekedar berbaring dan memeluk kenangan masa lalu mereka.

"Jadi.. kau membacanya..." Riku membuang wajahnya yang merah padam.

Tomoe malah tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Eh? Sungguh? Tak mungkin..."

"Tadi aku hanya meminjamnya untuk _kipasan."_

"Hah?" Riku hampir tak percaya tapi ia sungguh lega.

"Kenapa, Riku? Apa isi buku itu penting?"

"Tidak... tidak sama sekali..."

Riku ingin menghilang dari hadapan Tomoe.

Tak lama kemudian, orang tua mereka kembali dari toko dan memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Riku telah kehilangan nafsu makannya namun ia tetap ikut turun.

xxxx

Malam yang cukup gerah di musim panas. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Riku tak dapat memejamkan mata. Meski Riku telah memusnahkan buku penuh aib itu untuk selamanya tapi perasaannya tetap berkecambuk.

Setidaknya Tomoe belum sempat membaca isi buku itu.

"Kenapa... kenapa harus seperti ini..." Riku menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Tomoe... apakah salah aku menyukaimu?

Kenapa aku harus mempunyai perasaan ini terhadap Tomoe?

Apakah aku harus mengatakannya?

Ah... tidak.

Sebenarnya Riku tak berharap Tomoe mengerti. Ia hanya ingin bersama Tomoe, berada di dekat Tomoe.. itu saja. Meski ia tau Tomoe tak mungkin tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Riku tak sanggup lagi menghadapi konflik batinnya sendiri. Perasaannya kacau balau. Ia berlari keluar menerobos pekat malam. Ia hanya ingin berlari... tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan dan membiarkan kegelapan melahap kegundahannya.

Kemanapun ia melangkah, dimana-mana hanya ada sorot cahaya lampu menguraikan kepekatan. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berlari menyusuri jalanan lengang ini. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bercucuran bulir keringat.

Riku dikejutkan suara dering ponsel di sakunya. Sebuah nama muncul di layar itu.

"Riku?"

Riku masih terengah-engah namun ia bisa mendengar jelas suara seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Riku, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini? Dimana kau?"

"A-aku... hanya mencari udara segar." Riku berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Begitukah..."

Riku heran bagaimana Tomoe bisa tahu ia pergi keluar.

"Aku melihat Riku keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru... kupikir terjadi sesuatu," lanjutnya.

"Tidak... tak ada apa-apa, Tomoe. Aku segera pulang."

"Benarkah?" suara laki-laki itu kini tepat berada di belakangnya.

"TOMOE! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?"

"Maaf, aku mengikutimu."

Mereka duduk disebuah bangku kosong usang. Malam ini tak terlalu gelap karena sorot lampu jalan dan cahaya temaran dari langit.

"Kupikir Tomoe sudah tidur."

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Oh."

"Rasanya... sudah lama ya kita tak bersama seperti ini."

"Ya."

Dari sudut pandangnya, cahaya temaram semakin menyembunyikan raut wajah Tomoe.

"Itu semua karena Tomoe!" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. "Apa Tomoe tak ingin kita bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi?!"

Laki-laki di samping Riku agak terkejut kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Bukan begitu..."

"Aku mengerti. Tomoe selalu terfokus pada stride. Dan aku tak ingin menghalangi Tomoe."

"Riku..." seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan dari mulut laki-laki berambut gelap itu.

Kedua kakak beradik itu terkekang dalam diam beberapa saat. Suara deru mesin mobil yang melintas mengisi jeda diantaranya.

"Maaf, Riku..."

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja membaca buku tadi."

Mendengar pengakuan Tomoe barusan, Riku serasa tersengat arus listrik tegangan tinggi.

Tomoe malah tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Riku.

"Jadi... kau... sudah... membacanya..." Riku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Kali ini ia benar-benar berharap dirinya hilang selamanya ditelan bumi.

"Ya..."

"Bagian mana?"

"Semuanya."

Riku semakin merah padam tak berani menatap Tomoe.

"Riku... kau manis sekali." Tomoe mengangkat wajah adiknya.

"A-apa?"

"Riku punya perasaan sedalam itu terhadapku, aku merasa senang..."

Senyum Tomoe meneduhkan perasaan Riku yang kacau.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau risaukan, Riku."

Kini Riku mulai berani menatap mata Tomoe.

"Jadi... Tomoe tak keberatan kalau... aku... su... ka..."

Laki-laki berambut gelap itu merengkuh sosok lebih muda di hadapannya. "Mari kita biarkan saja semua ini mengalir."

"Tomoe... aku... aku ingin selalu bersama Tomoe..."

Riku terharu dalam dekapan sosok yang selalu dinantinya. Tomoe membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut di kening Riku.

END

xxxx

Thanks for reading. I love tomoriku to death~~~~ XDD


End file.
